I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for reporting channel feedback information for wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may transmit data on the downlink to a UE. Good performance may be achieved for downlink data transmission by having the UE measure the channel conditions on the downlink, determine channel feedback information based on the measured channel conditions, and sending the channel feedback information to the base station. The channel feedback information may comprise various types of information that may be used to transmit data, as described below. It may be desirable to efficiently report channel feedback information.